Dominant Edward
by Twilightfans
Summary: Bella's family have been Edward's family's slaves for years and Edward claims Bella as his own. r&r please M for language and lemons. NEW VERSION. SEQUEL IS BEING WRITTEN BY: Tewt
1. Chapter 1

"Hello slave," my master whispered in my ear. My body jerked in response in its chains. "I can tell you're excited to see me," he said. He was irresistible, I have to say that.

"Master," I whimpered pathetically. My restless legs moved together, trying to create friction between my thighs.

He grabbed my hair, "yes that's it, tell me to fuck you, hard. Say it!"

"Master, please…"

"Yes? Say it!" He shoved his fingers up my pussy to get me to say what he wanted.

"Master, please, fuck me!" I screamed. He then replaced his fingers with his cock. I was lying naked and chained to his bed. He liked me like that. Needy and naked. "Master!" I screamed, not caring who heard me.

"That's it, scream for me!" and I did. Many times over…

Just as I was about to come he quickly pulled out of me and I whimpered in disappointment.

"What was that? You _want_ to be punished?"

"No Master," I said, not wanting to be whipped even though the pain was very pleasurable.

"Are you scared?" I didn't know how to answer that so I just whimpered, tossing my head side to side trying to control my need. "Well slave? Are you scared?"

I knew I had to answer in some form so I said, "of what?"

"Of the whip," he said like it was very obvious.

"No Master."

"Good." He then got the whip and got me out of my chains and turned my ass in the air so my back was arched and my breasts were pressed into the rough comforter which made them harder and me wetter. He whipped my back a few times then threw the whip across the room. His hands roamed my ass then pulled me towards him so he could fuck me doggy-style.

"Master!" I cried, never wanting this torture to end.

"Bella!" he bellowed, reaching his own climax. That was the first time he's said my name. He collapsed on top of me, pushing me down, and his head was in the crook of my neck. He was breathing hard when he said, "Call me Edward when we're alone. Say it now."

"Edward," I said softly, my voice husky. He was still inside me so I felt when he got rock hard again.

"Bella," he groaned. He got up and brought me with him. He turned us towards a wall, placed my backside against it and shackled my wrists to the wall. He kissed me fiercely as if he needed me as badly as I needed him. He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss. Then he lifted me and pressed my legs around his waist. Then he impaled me with his thick, hard cock. Again and again he plunged inside of me.

"Edward!" I gasped as I moved against him.

He bent his head to my breast and took one of my nipples in his mouth. I cried out and Edward plunged into me again and with that we collapsed, but I was still chained to the wall and he had to unchain my wrists, and he eased me into his arms and we went to his bed. I slept for a good 10 hours and woke up to my master kissing me; I reached my arms around his back and arched into his kiss. I was starting to fall in love with him. My family has been slaves of his family for years so we knew each other pretty well…

"Bella, we have to go to a conference with my father and the others," he finally said, breaking away from the kiss.

"Yes Master," I didn't dare voice my questions.

"You must wear these," and he handed me a pair of black silky underwear and held the matching bra. "Put them on and we shall go."

I slowly slid the underwear on and Edward groaned.

"If you keep tempting me like that, we'll never leave," he warned me.

"Yes, Master," I answered, and I quickly pulled my underwear up. When I looked up to get the bra I was supposed to wear, he was there, helping me put it on. I quickly looked down, while blushing and mumbled, "Thank you," before scurrying behind him so we could get this over with. We walked down the halls to the conference room where everyone was sitting on blankets. There was only two left so I assumed they were for Edward and someone else so after he sat down I tried sitting behind him but he had me sit on the other blanket, right, right next to him.

Edward's father stood and addressed everyone including all the slaves. Then he got down to business. I was listening attentively (it sounded as if someone was going to get a mate today) until someone's hand rested on my knee. I looked down and saw it was my Master's hand, I looked at him questioningly, but all he did was wink at me and slide his hand further up my thigh. Heat rushed through me and I squirmed which made his hand go up higher until it was very near my core and on my inner thigh. I made my hands grip the blankets when my master cupped me. I couldn't believe he was doing this in front of his father and the Council. He slowly slid his hand underneath my underwear and sought my dripping wet core; he shoved two fingers inside me and I nearly groaned aloud. Then I realized that everybody was watching us intently. I tried to move a little but Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Don't they're supposed to watch us, because I'm showing everyone that I've claimed you as my mate and my Queen. That's why we came; otherwise we'd have been making love _all _day." I groaned in pleasure and embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed my Love, my father will soon let us leave. I hope…"

"What do you mean 'you hope'?"

"He might expect us to have sex in front of everyone. I'm sorry…" He slowly pulled my underwear off then he ripped my bra off, my breasts spilled forward, then (he came to the council naked) he rolled me onto my back and slammed his huge, thick cock home.

"Oh God!" I screamed as my pussy clenched around his cock.

"Edward go get a room with your new bride!" his father shouted, he didn't wan t a room full of horny vampires.

Edward stood up with me entwined around him and walked out of the conference room then as soon as we were out of there he slammed me up against a wall and started pounding wildly into me so that I couldn't think just feel and God did it feel good! I was just about to climax when I felt Edward nuzzle my neck and his fangs lengthened and hi bit me. I climaxed right when he bit me and I screamed as loud as I could, in pleasure. I dug my nails into his back and rocked my hips in time to his. I started to feel a little bit drowsy so I didn't know what he was doing until he ripped open his wrist with his teeth and offered it to me, I sucked his blood greedily. I couldn't get enough of his smell and taste. We slid down the wall, exhausted. Edward put me in his lap, where I curled up against him and slowly licked the sweat off his chest.

Edward then picked me up, and we went to his bedroom to regain our strength and make love some more.

"So that was basically our wedding ceremony?" I asked him when we were curled up together beneath the covers.

"Yes but if you want an actual wedding we can have one."

"No, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. I love you," I said while snuggling closer into his chest.

He responded by kissing the top of my head and saying, "I love you too my sweet, innocent Bella."

And we went to sleep. We were now, both, vampires to forever spend our days and nights together, making love.


	2. Sequel!

This fic will soon have a sequel written by: Tewt

Check it out!


	3. Authors Note sorry!

Ok, the author that is taking over this fic and Slave Holder, Tewt, needs some ideas from you guys, so please be sure to message them with ideas for these stories.


End file.
